


Don’t Worry, Baby

by EonAO3



Series: Picture Perfect [13]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Expecting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love Stories, Married Life, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonAO3/pseuds/EonAO3
Summary: As expecting parents, you and your handsome husband, Sebastian Stan, are mere weeks away from welcoming your little bundle of joy.





	Don’t Worry, Baby

"There," Sebastian declared, in a fleeting moment of accomplishment. His hands on his hips and head thoughtfully cocked to the side, he looked at you for guidance. "That's right...isn't it?"

Looking between the instructions in front of you and the car seat in the back seat behind you, you reluctantly admitted, "I have no idea."

His hands fell from his hips and he let out a heavy sigh. "Well... fuck," he muttered, carding a hand through his hair. "Kid won't be here for another month and we've already failed as parents."

Sebastian leaned onto the SUV, layering one arm over the other on the edge of the roof to rest his head against as he looked in to you, sitting sideways in the front passenger seat. With you're little bundle of joy on the way, you'd finally knuckled down and decided it was time to have a car in the city. You had already moved into a larger apartment. Same neighborhood, but with another bedroom. And it came with a parking space in the building's garage. That space was now being put to good use by the gleaming Audi SUV you two wrestled baby's first car seat into.

You had a car in LA, with the house, and enjoyed driving. But in New York, you'd become accustomed to the subways and taxis. Of course, there were always hired drivers and Sebastian's faithful Uber app, but you insisted you needed something always at the ready for doctor's appointments, formula runs, and other child related errands and disasters. You couldn't always wait for or schedule a car, and you'd be damned if you were Uber-ing with a baby and all its accoutrements in tow. Besides, with the ongoing product placement contracts with Marvel, the loaded, luxury SUV was a good deal and would be handy in the city's snowy winters.

"We haven't _failed_ ," you told him. "We're just...maybe off to a bit of a stumbling start. We'll figure it out...eventually...I hope."

Sebastian's tired frown broke into a reluctant smile and he dropped and shook his head. "I hope," he repeated. He reached into the car, flicking a pair of fingers back at himself, beckoning you to hand him the car seat instructions. "Lemme see it again."

You tilted your head into the seat, an adoring smile on your face and your hand resting atop your pregnant belly, as you watched Sebastian scan over and thumb through the pages of the installation manual. You had to admit, you felt pretty clueless about what you were doing lately. What were you thinking, packing and moving into a new apartment in the sweltering heat of summer while pregnant? Redecorating and renovating the new place mostly on your own, while Sebastian spent the better part of the summer between Pinewood's Atlanta and UK lots for work. 

It's not like you didn't have time. By some feat of the stars, your most recent project ended soon after your pregnancy began. You thought your biggest challenge was going to be deciding how to decorate the baby's room. You and Sebastian had decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby until he or she was born. Coming up with a theme or decor that could go either way wasn't as easy as you figured it would be. You hadn't been so picky when it came to painting and other decisions about the new apartment and were surprised at how much you fussed over paint samples and how many different stores and catalogues you went through before you committed to furnishing the baby's room.

Sebastian blew air out of his puffed cheeks and tossed the instructions booklet across the seat. "I give up," he sighed. "I mean, it looks okay." He gave the car seat a tug, pouting thoughtfully when it didn't budge. "It looks right...right?"

"Honey, I have no idea," you laughed.

"Who do we know that's got kids?" he asked, holding up a palm for the answer. "Somebody close by we could ask."

"Nobody has babies anymore," you reminded him. "They're all a few years or older now."

"Yeah," he shrugged, putting his hands back on his hips, "but they still use car seats...don't they?" His nose and eyes scrunched in thought. "How long do they need car seats for?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure if I say 'I have no idea' one more time, I'll be declared an unfit mother," you quipped.

Sebastian laughed. He stepped back and shut the back door on the car. You watched through the windows as he opened the driver's door and climbed inside, turning in the seat so you both were sitting face to face. He pulled the door shut behind him and sighed heavily in the silence of the SUV. You gave him an easy smile and he leaned into the headrest to mirror you, sending you back a thin grin.

He reached over the center console and slipped his hand over yours, curling his fingers under your palm. "One month," he noted, his brow rising with the realization.

"We'll be ready," you assured him, giving a gentle squeeze to his fingers.

"You? Yeah," he nodded, with a smirk. "Me?" His eyes widened at the thought and his cheeks puffed out again. “No.”

"Hey, now," you said, giving his hand a tiny tug for his eyes to come off your belly and meet yours. "This is a team sport. We got this."

" _You_ got this," he insisted, inclining his head your way. "The baby's room, the apartment, moving. What have _I_ been around to do?"

"Oh, come on," you tutted. "You helped." Sebastian's mouth pulled to the side and his head dipped, giving you a doubting look through his lashes and you explained, "You went to open houses and showings to find this place before you left. You went shopping with me when you were able to come home. You answered all those emails and texts I flooded you with about wall colors and cribs and what to register for and-"

"And none of that was as helpful as being here to go to appointments with you or helping with the move would’a been," he frowned. You started to protest, but he went on. "Or being here in person to see if there really was a difference between 'honied white' and 'river pebble' paint."

"There really isn't," you conceded, with a shake of your head and a soft snort.

"But, see, if I was here, I would know that," he insisted, taking back his hand and lifting it to emphasize his point. "I don't even know which one you actually chose or, hell, which room it's in."

"It's 'river pebble'," you informed him, reaching out to take his hand back and position it over your belly where you felt the baby moving around restlessly for a moment. "And it's in the living room."

A contented smile pulled up the corners of your husband's mouth as he held the side of his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes fixed on the space beneath your hand and his. He relaxed and let out his breath, still until the baby was again. Sebastian let his lip go, his mouth settling into a peaceful grin, as he swept his thumb over where the little foot had been poking around.

"I feel bad," Sebastian quietly admitted. 

"Why?" you begged, lacing your fingers with his and tucking them under his hand with a reassuring squeeze. "Don't-"

"But I do," he interrupted, his lips pulling into a quick, tight frown. "I'm off making a fucking movie while you're back here _literally_ doing everything yourself. I feel awful for leaving you alone an'-"

"You didn't leave me alone," you corrected him. "You came back for visits."

"Two or three days here and there doesn't count," he argued.

"My mom came out a few times," you reminded him. "Your mom's been popping by and our friends ha-"

"I missed the ultrasound," Sebastian reminded you, a tone of disapproval at himself in his voice.

"You're flight was cancelled," you said. "You couldn't do anything about it. Besides, we already decided we didn't want to know the sex of the baby, so you really didn't miss anything."

"That's not the point," he grumbled.

"The point _is_ ," you began, giving his hand a little shake to get his eyes up on yours and out of his unhappy stare at the dashboard, "you were at work. Working hard, might I remind you, to provide for your little family. That's more than I can do. Nobody's interested in trying to keep this roundness out of frame." You patted your free hand on the front of your belly. "All I've been doing is spending money, watching Friends reruns, and eating 24/7. I can't even remember the last time I saw my shoes. Every day I live in fear, wondering, 'Do my socks match?' Look at this fat belly!"

Sebastian finally cracked a smile again, snorting quietly as he shook his head. "It's not a fat belly," he gently chided you. "You're pregnant." He leaned forward over the center console to plant a kiss on your forehead. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," you smiled meekly, pulling your hand to smooth over his lovingly.

"I'm sorry," he offered, his eyes turned down in mild shame. "I don't mean to complain or put you in a bad mood. I just- It's like I skipped out on the whole thing."

"It's okay," you promised.

"But I should've been here," he persisted. "I wasn't here for the morning sickness or to go out in the middle of the night to get you...whatever." He whipped his free hand up, in frustration. "All the stuff I'm s'posed to do. It wasn't fair to you."

"Trust me," you said, closing your eyes for a knowing nod as you patted his hand. "You're lucky you missed most 'a that. It was _not_ pretty. Ugh. Mood swings, crying over commercials. Seriously, you dodged a bullet there."

"I wanted to be here for all of that, though," he frowned. "For you. I missed you."

"We missed you, too," you cooed. Sebastian's shoulders shook and head ticked in a silent laugh. It always seemed to amuse him when you referred to you and the baby as 'we'. "But you're here now. We've still got stuff to do. You won't miss the important part, that's for sure."

Sebastian nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised.

The baby stirred again and Sebastian's face lit up as he splayed his fingers to keep track of the action and he chuckled. You let out a soft 'oof' and made a face, rubbing your hand over the crown of your belly to soothe yourself and the baby. Sebastian's brow knit in worry and asked if you were alright.

You nodded, with an awkward smile. "Yeah," you chuckled. "The little bean's just reminding me it's been five minutes since I went to the bathroom is all. I swear to god, this is the hundredth time I’ve peed today."

"Not so little bean, anymore," Sebastian chuckled and you popped open your door to climb out of the car. 

Your husband met you at the back of the SUV, hitting the remote to lock the doors and taking your hand as he walked with you to the elevator. He pressed the call button and gave your hand a couple squeezes in a row, sending you a smile while you waited. When the doors opened, he ushered you into the elevator ahead of him. With his hand at the small of your back, he smoothed his thumb down your spine, the way that always calmed you, and pressed the floor for you apartment.

While you watched the floors count up on the display of the elevator panel, you half-grumbled, "I can’t wait for your son to be born."

"My son?" Sebastian laughed. "You think it’s a boy?"

"It has to be," you decided, with a firm nod. "The way they run amok in there? All the trouble? Yeah, it’s definitely your son."

Sebastian stepped close, wrapping his arms around you from behind, his hands folding over you belly as you rested your hands over his and leaned back into his chest. "Did you cheat and look at the ultrasound?" he asked, hooking his chin over your shoulder and pressing a kiss into the side of your neck.

"No," you scoffed, plainly insulted at the accusation. "I’m just saying."

The elevator chimed your arrival on your floor and, as if on cue, the baby kicked again, adding to your mild discomfort. You playfully groaned and rolled your eyes, rubbing your belly as Sebastian led you down the hall with his hand at your back again. "I’m so over this," you told him.

"Don't worry, baby," he told you, stopping outside your door. Sebastian slipped his arm around your waist and pulled you to his side, while he thumbed to his house key. "Soon," he promised, smiling and planting a lingering kiss into your hair as he unlocked the door.


End file.
